Tellement Cliché
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Draco Malfoy, 25 ans, est un jeune professeur de littérature dans un grand et prestigieux lycée britannique. Il tient également le rôle de professeur de photographie... HPDM


**Auteure :** Temi-Chou

**Titre :** Tellement cliché.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, sauf la photo, en fait, c'est une photo de mon chéri. Comme mon chéri m'appartient, je peux extrapôler et dire que toute personne prenant la même pose que celle qu'il a sur la photo m'appartient. Étant donné que 'Ry prend la même pose, on peut dire qu'il m'appartient Et 'Ry sans ses potes n'est plus 'Ry, donc j'ai aussi ses potes. 'Ry sans Dray ? Ça n'existe pas. Dray est aussi à moi. Non ? Je suis hors-sujet ? Dommage... Bon ben, alors seule la photo m'appartient, pas le sujet, ni 'Ry ni ses potes et encore moins Dray.

**Résumé :** Draco Malfoy, 25 ans, est un jeune professeur de littérature dans un grand et prestigieux lycée britannique. Il tient également le rôle de professeur de photographie. Un jour, une de ses élèves vient lui demander un avis objectif sur son dernier sujet : son voisin.

**Dédicace spéciale :** Déjà au modèle de la photographie, mon n'amûreux, parce qu'il doit être un modèle encore plus pénible que 'Ry, et que je lui offre cette fiction en cadeau pour nos cinq mois.

**Un grand merci :** Au photographe de la photo, même s'il ne passera sûrement jamais par ici.

* * *

_**Tellement Cliché**_

Draco Malfoy faisait – et avait toujours fait – la fierté de son père. Cet homme exigeant et tellement difficile à contenter lui avait fait cet aveu sur son lit de mort, et Draco avait été joyeux mais infiniment triste. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, il pleurerait son père, écrivain tant connu par son talent que par sa débauche, jamais il n'y aurait cru. Oui, son père était fier de lui.

Pour deux raisons.

Premièrement, Draco Malfoy, à 23 ans, était le plus jeune professeur du collège Poudlard, il venait d'y être engagé, après avoir obtenu son doctorat de littérature moderne. Draco était surdoué ou intellectuellement précoce, peu importait le terme, les faits étaient là. Mais malgré cette chance, jamais son père ne l'avait félicité avant ce jour-là.

Deuxièmement, Draco Malfoy était un génie de la photographie. Il n'en avait jamais fait qu'à titre amateur, mais les rares personnes qui avaient pu voir ses oeuvres lui disaient qu'il se dégageait de ses clichés une sensibilité rare et précieuse.

Elevé dans la plus pure tradition des vieilles familles de l'aristocratie, Draco se contentait de les remercier poliment, n'en croyant pas un mot. Il n'aimait pas trop s'étaler sur ses soi-disant talents. Plus maintenant.

Quand il était plus jeune, son seul moyen de défense, lui qui était si jeune comparé à ses condisciples, avait été cette fierté mal placée qui lui avait attiré beaucoup d'ennuis. Les garçons le trouvaient trop prétentieux, lui et son intelligence hors norme puis ils détestaient ce gosse au visage fin, aux traits nobles, au petit nez retroussé, qui avait gardé la blondeur des enfants et des yeux trop gris pour être honnête. En fait, ils étaient jaloux car il était le chouchou de ces dames. Lui s'en foutait.

Sa mère, Narcissa, l'avait prévenu, lorsqu'il était entré au collège avec trois ans d'avance : tu vas sûrement être haï pour ça. Trouve d'autres moyens de défense que les coups, ça fait mauvais genre. Et il avait obéi à cette femme froide qui était sa mère.

Draco souffla un grand coup devant la porte 302, du bâtiment C. C'était le premier cours qu'il donnerait aujourd'hui. Il remplaçait le professeur MacGonagall qui avait finalement décidé de prendre sa retraite, après 45 ans à enseigner la littérature à l'élite anglaise. Il entra dans la salle et se trouva face à une vingtaine d'élèves aux visages fermés, qui le fixaient d'un air grincheux. Il se plaça au bureau, posa sa sacoche, traça son nom sur le tableau et se tourna vers la classe.

Ses élèves étaient des élèves de Terminale Littéraire. Il y avait une majorité de filles et très peu de garçons.

Draco commença par faire l'appel.

Tous les élèves étaient présents et c'était tant mieux. Il pourrait au moins se familiariser avec les visages. C'est lorsqu'il releva la tête qu'il s'aperçut qu'une élève aux cheveux châtains passablement mal coiffés levait la main dans une attitude d'élève trop sérieuse.

-Oui, Miss... ?

-Granger, Professeur. Je voulais savoir si vous alliez également vous occuper de l'option.

-L'option ?

Un brouhaha sourd s'éleva dans la classe. Le nouveau prof était naze, il ne savait même pas pour l'option. A quoi cela servait de prendre une option, si, à cause d'un prof absolument incompétent, celle-ci ne leur rapporterait aucun point ! Et certains, comme Ginevra Weasley, comptait sur ces points pour obtenir son baccalauréat et ainsi accéder à une grande école de photographie.

Le bruit qui s'élevait de la salle agaçait Draco. Il regarda le tableau, puis ses ongles et de nouveau le tableau. Un sourire sardonique fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il les passa sur le tableau noir, faisant grimacer tous ses élèves. Le bruit se tut instantanément.

-Expliquez-moi, Miss Granger, maintenant.

La voix du professeur était sèche et dure et Hermione hésita avant de reprendre la parole.

-La Tle 2P est la seule terminale à présenter une option. On la prépare depuis l'année dernière. Ce sont des cours de photographie que nous donnait le professeur McGonagall.

Draco regarda son élève fixement.

-Le Directeur ne m'avait pas parlé de ça. Eh bien, pendant la pause entre nos deux heures, j'irais le voir pour en discuter. Maintenant prenez vos livres à la page 167, la littérature française. Qui peut me citer au moins trois auteurs français de style différent ?

Comme il s'y attendait, seule Granger leva la main précipitamment, les autres se contentant d'échanger des regards sombres.

-Miss Granger ?

-Jean Racine, tragédien, Victor Hugo, poète et Chateaubriand.

-Quelles oeuvres ? Rajouta Draco.

-Racine a écrit Andromaque, Victor Hugo est l'auteur des Contemplations et des Châtiments et Chateaubriand a rédigé les Mémoires D'Outre-tombe.

Draco hocha la tête en guise d'approbation et continua son cours, sans tenir compte des soupirs que Brown et Patil poussaient en le regardant avec des yeux de merlans frits.

* * *

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Draco quitta la salle de classe en trombe, se dirigeant d'un pas montrant son énervement vers le bureau du directeur. Il entra sans frapper et le retrouva en train de discuter avec un homme aux longs cheveux gras et au nez crochu. Il s'agissait de Rogue, le professeur de physique/chimie.

Sans s'excuser, le jeune professeur abattit ses mains sur le bureau du directeur, Albus Dumbledore.

-J'exige des explications !

Une voix grincheuse s'éleva de derrière lui.

-Et qui êtes-vous pour exiger de explications ? Un élève insatisfait ?

-Non, Severus, répliqua l'homme à la barbe blanche, il s'agit de notre nouveau professeur de littérature, Draco Malfoy. Laissez-moi vous présenter Severus Rogue, professeur de Physique/Chimie/Mesures Physique et Informatique.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main d'une façon dédaigneuse.

-Je vois, Albus, que vous avez encore choisi un jeune incompétent. Vu son âge, 23 ans dirais-je, il doit à peine avoir la maîtrise, et encore en étant optimiste.

-Je vous signale, cracha Draco d'un ton amer en se tournant vers le professeur au physique répugnant, que j'ai sûrement fait plus d'études que vous n'en ferez jamais alors soyez plaisant, et taisez-vous.

Albus esquissa un sourire tandis que, vexé, Severus quittait son bureau. Draco n'aimait pas ce professeur qui le jugeait sur son âge, comme les autres au collège, puis au lycée. Il se tourna vers le directeur et le fusilla du regard. Loin d'être effrayé, Dumbledore l'invita à prendre un siège.

-C'est quoi cette histoire d'option ? Lança Draco en s'installant sur la chaise devant lui.

-Oh, oui... L'option Photographie... Le Professeur MacGonagall était également professeur de photographie... Aurais-je omis de vous en parler ?

-Vous êtes sénile ou quoi ? Je suis censé leur faire quoi pendant ces cours aux élèves ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils font en photographie !

-Eh bien, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils travaillent sur les quatre saisons.

-Les quatre saisons ?

Draco haussa un sourcil dédaigneux. Il se leva, salua le directeur sans même écouter plus d'explications et retourna dans sa salle de cours. Les élèves étaient en train de travailler, tel que l'avait exigé Draco. Lorsqu'il s'installa à son bureau et balaya la salle de classe, il compta deux garçons, un blond au visage rond et à l'air gauche, qui semblait se torturer les méninges sur le commentaire littéraire demandé et un roux au visage constellé de tâches de rousseur, dont la voisine, Miss Granger, ne cessait de donner des petits coups de coudes en lui murmurant avidement de travailler au lieu de dessiner des choses inutiles. Alors Draco s'approcha et Granger chuchota à Ron de ranger ça. Mais Draco fut plus rapide.

-Qu'est-ce donc là, Mr... ?

-Weasley. C'est mon carnet à dessins, monsieur. J'y ai les croquis de mes prises de vue pour le projet de l'option.

-Et vous semblez trouver judicieux de vous occuper de ceci plutôt que de mon commentaire littéraire.

-Euh...

-Collé, mercredi après-midi en huit.

Weasley soupira et, pendant qu'il rangeait son carnet à dessin, Hermione leva la main.

-Mr Malfoy ? Comment cela se passe-t-il pour l'option ?

-Vous le saurez en option. Travaillez maintenant. Votre commentaire vous attend.

-Je l'ai fini, affirma Hermione assez fièrement.

Draco haussa un sourcil. Si on donnait quatre heures à un élève pour faire un « com-lit » ce n'était pas pour rien. Il attrapa la feuille de la jeune fille et la lut sans même se rendre compte que toute la classe était pendue à ses lèvres, attendant sa sentence, comprenant que s'il jugeait que ce que la meilleure élève de la promotion avait fait était mauvais, chacun devrait travailler de nouveau de son côté.

Il eut une moue lorsqu'il acheva la lecture de la copie. Cette élève était douée, certes, mais ce qu'elle disait ne relevait pas de l'analyse personnelle mais de l'apprentissage de l'analyse des plus grands. Il lui fit part de cet avis en ajoutant :

-N'avez-vous donc aucune personnalité ? N'êtes-vous donc qu'une éponge à savoir ?

-Vous trouvez que c'est mauvais ?

-Non, ce n'est pas mauvais, c'est même excellent, mais cela ressemble juste à l'analyse que fait Mr Garcia dans le « Guide de la Littérature : Andromaque. ». Ainsi, vous me présentez une analyse selon Garcia et non votre propre analyse. Que veut dire Andromaque ici ? Que ressent-elle ? Cette scène réunit-elle tout ce qui fait le caractère tragique de cette pièce ? Vous-même, qu'en pensez-vous ? Essayez donc de vous détacher de votre savoir. Le savoir n'est pas l'érudition, il n'est qu'un outil pour l'atteindre.

D'un geste sec, Draco rendit la copie à son élève qui baissa la tête et renifla. La suite de l'heure se déroula sans un mot, chacun tentant d'appliquer les conseils que Hermione avait reçus en guise de châtiment.

* * *

Devant la salle de photographie, les élèves du premier demi-groupe ayant l'option, le mercredi matin de huit heures à dix heures, discutaient de leur nouveau professeur. Il était le centre de toutes les conversations depuis le lundi de la rentrée. Chacun possédait sur lui un avis propre.

Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil le trouvaient exceptionnellement beau.

Hermione le trouvait trop sévère et parfaitement imbuvable, bien qu'un peu mignon.

Ron le détestait.

Les autres, plus logiques, réservaient leurs avis en fonction de l'option.

Draco Malfoy arriva de sa démarche nonchalante quelques minutes plus tard. Il ouvrit la salle de classe et embrassa du regard les élèves qui s'installaient à leurs tables respectives. En nombre restreint, le groupe se composait des deux Weasley – Ginevra et Ron, de Hermione Granger, de Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil, Millicent Bullstrode et Pansy Parkinson.

-Bien. Sachez que je ne dis ni bonjour ni au revoir. C'est comme ça et pas autrement. Passons à présent à l'option, qui me permettra de mieux vous connaître. Le directeur m'a appris que votre projet était les quatre saisons. Qui peut m'expliquer ?

Sans même regarder qui levait la main, il sortit son classeur de cours et lança :

-Miss Granger.

-Nous avons une problématique qui est la même depuis l'année dernière : « Exprimez les émotions rattachées aux quatre saisons ». Chacun est libre de faire le projet qu'il souhaite. Par exemple, je travaille sur les photos monochromes et je joue avec les couleurs et les émotions ressenties à travers elle. Ginny, elle, travaille avec un modèle, qu'elle fait poser depuis un an au travers des saisons. Quant à Parkinson, rajouta-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux, elle travaille sur des paysages de différents pays.

Draco regarda Granger, qui avait parlé d'une traite, puis il traça sur le tableau la problématique.

-Bien. Cette problématique peut être intéressante, à condition qu'elle soit exploitée convenablement. Je voudrais voir au moins vos idées générales, on va procéder par ordre alphabétique inversé. Weasley Ronald, vous d'abord, venez à mon bureau. Les autres continuez à travailler.

Ron s'avança prudemment, serrant contre lui son carnet à dessin et une chemise cartonnée contenant des photos. Il les tendit au professeur et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Je voudrais présenter, pour ce projet, une certaine contradiction entre les saisons et les émotions. Je voudrais montrer le bonheur en hiver, la rupture au printemps, le chagrin de l'été ou l'amour de l'automne.

-Intéressant. Vous exploitez un bon filon, Weasley. Voyons si vous avez assez de talent pour le mener à bien, à présent.

Draco ouvrit la chemise et examina les clichés pris par Weasley. Après lui avoir donné quelques conseils, il le renvoya à sa place et appela :

-Weasley, Ginevra.

Une petite rousse plutôt jolie s'avança vers lui d'une démarche assurée. Elle lui sourit gentiment et annonça tout de go :

-Quoique vous me disiez, je ne renoncerais pas à mon projet.

-J'aime assez cet état d'esprit, répondit Draco après quelques secondes où il fut surpris. Et quel est-il, ce fameux projet ?

-Un modèle. Je n'ai pas mon book, mais j'ai une photo de lui. Ca vous intéresse ?

-Si le modèle ne vaut pas le coup, ton projet ne vaudra pas le coup. Montre-moi.

Ginny sortit alors une photo et la tendit à son professeur.

Sur la photo, un jeune homme de dix-huit ou vingt ans se tenait contre une porte, visiblement mécontent d'être pris en photo. Brun, les cheveux lui tombant sur les épaules, la peau légèrement hâlée et des yeux verts émeuraude, il était beau. Il appuyait l'une de ses mains, la gauche, sur le mur et l'autre était repliée contre son front. Il regardait fixement l'oeil de l'appareil-photo.

-Il semble triste et à la fois tellement résigné. Il prend la pause uniquement parce qu'on lui demandé cela se sent, il a l'air ennuyé de voir un objectif braqué sur lui et pourtant il le regarde droit dans les yeux... Tant de contradictions... Joli cliché... Quel sujet intéressant... Très bon modèle. Qui est-il ?

-C'est Harry, répondit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, c'est mon voisin.

Une couleur rougeâtre s'étendait sur les joues de la jeune fille.

-Il est... formidable ! Je lui ai proposé d'être mon modèle, il a d'abord refusé. J'ai dû arracher cette photo de force.

Draco ne répondit rien et jeta un autre coup d'oeil sur la photo.

-Il est magnifique, chuchota-t-il. Ton projet, rajouta-t-il sous l'oeil incrédule de son élève.

Elle sembla le croire puisqu'elle rajouta :

-N'est-ce pas ? Je savais que ça allait vous plaire ! Mais j'aurais besoin de quelques conseils. On est en automne, je vais faire des clichés, certes. Mais pour l'hiver, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Que puis-je lui faire faire ?

-J'y réfléchirai, Miss Weasley. Retournez donc vous asseoir.

Il écouta patiemment chacun des autres élèves, approuvant avec vigueur le projet de Granger. Il avait toujours aimé le monochrome et ses idées étaient réellement brillantes et originales. Rien à voir avec le vu et revu amené par Brown ou Parkinson. Il leur donna congé après être passé dans les rangs. Il avait totalement oublié le voisin des Weasley.

* * *

Deux mois plus tard, alors que le temps se rafraîchissait en ce mois de novembre, Draco se leva pour aller travailler, comme chaque matin. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait choisi ce métier qui avait fait la fierté de son père, même s'il n'avait jamais voulu enseigner. Il salua sa mère quand il la croisa dans la cuisine.

-Remets ta chemise dans ton pantalon, débraillé ! Lui cracha-t-elle en guise de salutation.

Il s'exécuta avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Sa mère l'avait toujours couvé et sur-protégé mais cela avait empiré depuis le décès de son père. Draco avait pourtant essayé de faire comprendre à sa mère qu'il n'était plus le petit garçon surdoué et persécuté par ses camarades. Il n'était plus qu'un jeune homme pas si différent des autres.

Narcissa observa son fils de façon inquisitrice. Quelque chose avait changé chez lui, depuis qu'il avait accepté ce poste à Poudlard. Il n'était plus comme avant, aussi stressé, aussi inquiet pour l'avenir, pour son avenir. Comme lorsqu'il était adolescent, il ne pensait toujours pas à avoir une petite amie et Narcissa n'avait jamais vu son enfant en galante compagnie. Cela venait sûrement de cette gourgandine qui l'avait dragué et avait tenté de convaincre un garçon de quatorze ans de coucher avec elle. Effrayé, il était rentré chez lui en larmes et avait refusé de sortir pendant trois jours. Bien sûr, Lucius avait fait éjecter la gamine insensée du lycée et Draco y était retourné.

Et cet air détendu de garçon émerveillé l'avait quitté. Cela faisait dix ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi serein.

-Eh bien, fils, que t'arrive-t-il, pour que tu aies l'air tellement épanoui ?

-Mon travail me plaît, Mère, répondit-il comme s'il s'était agi d'une évidence.

-Moi qui espérais que tu avais rencontré une fille charmante...

-Une femme, Mère ? Pour qu'elle tente de me voler ma pureté comme Katie Bell a tenté de le faire ? Non merci. Je préfère rester célibataire et me concentrer à mon travail.

-Et l'amour, fils, qu'en fais-tu ?

-L'a... l'amour, Mère ? Bégaya-t-il, la tasse au bord des lèvres.

Il avala une gorgée de café pour masquer sa gêne. Sans comprendre pourquoi il revoyait la photo que lui avait montré son élève deux mois auparavant, il haussa les épaules et acheva son petit déjeuner.

-Je dois y aller, sinon je vais me mettre en retard. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre ne serait-ce que cinq minutes de cours avec mes terminales.

Il attrapa sa serviette, laissée dans le corridor et il quitta la vaste demeure qu'il habitait avec sa mère.

Beaucoup de ses amis, Tonks, notamment, le traitaient de fils à papa, parce qu'il habitait encore avec sa mère. Ce que ses amis ignoraient c'est qu'il était contraint d'y rester, pour gérer la fortune familiale. Sa mère n'avait jamais su le faire et son père décédé n'aurait jamais toléré que la chair de sa chair délaisse la seule qu'il n'ait jamais aimée.

Nymphadora était une cousine éloignée de Draco. Narcissa ignorait qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés par le plus grand des hasards lors d'une sortie. Draco, au lycée, était un soir sorti avec quelques-uns de ses amis de l'époque, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott tous plus âgés que lui. Ils l'avaient traîné dans une boîte de strip-tease et la barmaid était venue le voir.

-Des yeux gris, des cheveux blonds presque blanc, un air méprisant sur le visage, des vêtements luxueux... Serais-tu un Malfoy ? Lui avait-elle dit.

-En effet. Puis-je savoir à qui ai-je affaire ? Avait-il répondu ignorant les clins d'oeil appuyés que lui faisait Blaise, assis en face de lui.

-Ta cousine, mec. Nymphadora Tonks.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de vous.

-Ma mère, Andromeda et ta mère Narcissa, se sont disputées il y a longtemps. Ma mère est ta tante, une Black.

Surpris, Draco éclata de rire. Son arbre généalogique avait toujours été d'une telle complexité que même lui et son cerveau génial n'arrivaient pas à en retenir toutes les subtilités. A présent qu'elle lui en parlait, il se souvenait d'avoir vu le nom de Tonks quelque part. Ted Tonks était le gérant de cette boîte de strip-tease et Andromeda avait été séduite par cet homme sans le sou. Sa famille n'avait pas apprécié et l'avait répudiée sans préavis.

Souriant encore à ce souvenir en arrivant au lycée, Draco se dit qu'il devrait prochainement la recontacter pour savoir si elle était rentrée de ce séjour en France qu'elle avait effectué avec Remus Lupin, son fiancé. Il l'espérait parce que sa cousine lui manquait beaucoup, il adorait rester avec elle, malgré le désaccord que donnerait sa mère si elle était au courant de cela.

Il ouvrit la salle de classe sans saluer ses élèves. Ils étaient habitués à présent. Le demi-groupe s'installa et continua à travailler, prenant le cours et rendant le TP qu'ils devaient achever pour l'exposition de la fête de Noël. Draco et le professeur Rogue avait été gracieusement désignés pour organiser les festivités. Snape se chargeait de prévenir quelques associations de l'organisation de cette fête. Ainsi, un orphelinat viendrait visiter l'école, offrant la possibilité à ces jeunes collégiens de constater que le lycée de Poudlard n'était pas réservé à l'élite la plus riche mais bien à tout le monde si tant est que les résultats scolaires étaient convenables. Granger s'était même proposé pour leur exposer les faits. Ses parents, de petits dentistes qui croulaient sous les dettes, vivaient dans une banlieue mal famée. Mais Hermione avait eu accès aux bourses et avait pu entrer à Poudlard pour pouvoir y faire toutes ses études jusqu'au baccalauréat.

Draco lui, s'était proposé de faire une exposition du meilleur de sa classe en photographie, qui était incontestablement Ginny Weasley. C'était elle qui avait dit que cela serait injuste pour les autes. Elle avait donc décidé que son exposition de 14 prises de vue seraient réparties entre chaque élève de sa division. Beaucoup l'avait remerciée, sachant que son rêve était d'entrer en école de photographie après la terminale. Elle renonçait donc à une chance pour elle ; il pourrait y avoir, lors de cette journée portes ouvertes, des chasseurs de tête. Elle leur avait simplement fait remarquer que si elle pouvait être prise grâce à une exposition sur Noël, elle le serait avec son projet auquel elle se consacrait depuis un an et demi.

Draco avait trouvé ça admirable. Rogue avait trouvé ça hyppocrite et mielleux.

Les clichés que ses élèves lui rendirent étaient vraiment beaux. Cependant, Weasley-fils avait visiblement raté son développement, les couleurs étaient fades. Le professeur lui fit remarquer et Ron rougit.

-Désolé... En fait... Je n'avais plus assez de produits et le professeur Rogue a refusé de m'en donner...

Draco haussa un sourcil.

-Mais à la rentrée, on vous a bien fourni une liste avec tous les produits dont vous vous servirez pendant l'année. Comment se fait-il que vous ayez gaspillé tous vos produits ?

L'élève rougissant marmona une explication dans sa barbe naissante et passa une main dans ses cheveux trop longs. Draco demanda à Ronald de rester à la fin de l'heure pour lui expliquer tout ceci plus clairement.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ron qui se dirigea vers le bureau de Draco. Le professeur fit signe à tous les élèves de sortir rapidement, parce que Ron ne voulait pas parler devant eux.

-Alors Mr Weasley, commença Draco lorsque la Tle 2P fut sortie de la salle de classe, que vous arrive-t-il pour que vous soyez si gêné ?

-En fait... Je...

Ron baissa la tête.

-Mes parents n'ont pas eu assez d'argent pour racheter tous les produits en double, j'ai donc préféré qu'ils investissent pour ma petite soeur, la photo est sa passion depuis qu'elle sait marcher... J'aurais dû faire l'année avec ceux qui me restaient de l'année dernière. Lorsque j'en ai parlé au professeur Dumbledore, il m'a dit de demander au professeur Rogue et celui-ci a refusé. J'ai donc dû développer mes photos avec beaucoup moins de produits que nécessaire et cela donne ce résultat plus que laid. Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser d'être pauvre, lança Draco d'une voix trop sèche, pour cette fois, je vous pardonne. Venez avec moi.

Draco sortit de la salle en disant au deuxième groupe d'attendre son retour, Ron sur ses talons. Il se dirigea vers la réserve de l'option et ouvrit la porte. A cet instant, Ron n'osa plus le suivre.

-Eh bien, Weasley, ne restez pas là, entrez donc !

-Les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'entrer dans cette salle.

-Entrez ou je vous donne trois heures de colles.

-Pas encore, gémit Ron avant d'entrer.

Draco farfouillait dans l'armoire et tendit à Ron une série de flacons.

-Tenez, Weasley. Je n'accepterais pas que l'un de mes élèves dépendent de ce conn... Du professeur Rogue pour pouvoir effectuer le travail demandé. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le dédommagement du lycée, je suis bien assez riche pour pouvoir vous offrir ces trois misérables flacons. Maintenant partez avant que je ne change d'avis et ne vous pénalise définitivement.

Ronald offrit un immense sourire à Draco, enfouit les flacons dans son sac et partit en courant sans lancer un regard en arrière. Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça, il n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur le sort d'une personne n'ayant pas les moyens et en temps normal, il aurait plutôt sanctionné Weasley. Mais il avait été incapable de lui faire payer. Peut-être que l'évocation de la meilleure élève de son cours l'avait aidé à faire son choix. C'est en souriant légèrement qu'il donna les heures de cours pour l'autre groupe avant de se rendre au self pour pouvoir prendre son déjeuner.

Alors qu'il traversait la vaste cours de Poudlard, un éclat de voix résonna :

-VRAIMENT RON TU ES COMPLETEMENT IDIOT !

C'était Ginny. Elle avait vraiment de la voix, lorsqu'elle était énervée. Draco sourit puis il entendit son nom dans le hurlement.

-POURQUOI AS-TU ETE RACONTER A MALFOY NOS PROBLEMES DE FAMILLE ?

-'Fallait bien que je lui explique, se justifia Ron d'une voix penaude.

Draco n'entendit pas le reste de la phrase, ainsi il se rapprocha.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine mais, sinon j'aurais été puni...

-IL AURAIT MIEUX VALU QUE TU SOIS PUNI PLUTOT QUE TU EXPLIQUES ! QUE VA-T-IL PENSER A PRESENT ?

-Il ne pensera rien de plus. Il est prof, pas inspecteur des impôts.

-Oh, c'est très fin, ça, Weasley. Tu ne sembles même pas te soucier que les Malfoy sont la troisième plus grosse fortune d'Angleterre, après la Reine et les Potter.

-Et alors ? Arrête Ginny, tu penses trop à ton petit professeur de littérature. Mr Malfoy par-ci, Mr Malfoy par-là, imita son frère, tu es ridicule !

-Pas plus que toi qui ne cesses de loucher dans le décolleté de Rosemerta alors que tu sors avec Hermione.

Draco se râcla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Ginny blanchit puis rougit et Ron lui balança un regard noir.

-J'apprends des choses très intéressantes par ici... Je ne savais pas que ma famille était la troisième plus grosse fortune d'Angleterre. Merci de me l'avoir appris Miss Weasley. Maintenant, vous et votre frère allez arrêter de vous donner en spectacle de façon aussi idiote. Vous vous disputez pour des broutilles insignifiantes. Disputez-vous plutôt pour savoir qui va devoir finir l'exposition, les panneaux ne sont toujours pas prêts. Ca serait plus logique, je vous rappelle que les portes ouvertes ont lieu la semaine prochaine.

Draco s'éloigna et s'arrêta.

-Oh Miss Weasley, je me fiche complètement que vous soyez pauvre. Vous êtes mon élève, vous êtes assidue, attentive et bourrée de talent. C'est tout ce que je vois.

Puis il se rendit au réfectoire, le coeur lourd. Si sa mère et son père l'avaient entendu, ils n'auraient jamais accepté que Draco parle ainsi. De plus, il avait menti. Il savait très bien que sa famille était l'une des plus riches. Il avait menti, lui qui avait toujours eu le mensonge en horreur.

Essayant de voir le côté positif, il se dit qu'au moins, les choses étaient éclaircies avec Miss Weasley. Elle ne penserait plus qu'il pourrait juger son travail par rapport au compte en banque de ses parents.

* * *

La fête de Noël était très réussie. Même si, pour l'instant, Draco s'était cantonné à rester à la bibliothèque pour commenter l'exposition, il était ravi de voir que ses élèves avaient mené à bien et dans les temps ce projet ambitieux. Il contemplait la photographie de Ginny Weasley, lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Il s'agissait de son ami Blaise Zabini. Il dirigeait depuis peu le célèbre magazine « Elle et moi », improbable directeur d'un magazine lesbien. Il avait pris la suite de sa soeur qui avait décidé d'abandonner. Blaise voulait étendre le magazine et en publier deux dérivés, un pour les hétéros de deux sexes et un pour les homosexuels mâles. Récemment, il avait fait part à Draco de sa volonté de trouver un nouveau photographe, au moins pour effectuer quelques prises de vue pendant l'été. Estimant que son ami était le mieux placé pour savoir quels étaient les jeunes talents, Blaise était venu à l'exposition que celui-ci lui avait conseillé.

-Bonjour Dray, comment vas-tu depuis toutes ces années ? Toujours puceau ?

-Blaise... Mon ami Blaise, tes couilles auraient-elles oublié les plaisirs délicieux que provoque leur rencontre avec mon genou ?

Son ami déglutit. Non, il n'avait jamais oublié le fameux coup de genou mal placé qu'il avait reçu quelques années auparavant, lorsque, en plein amphithéâtre à l'Université, il avait hurlé que Draco était toujours puceau. Il avait eu mal pendant des jours pour pisser un coup.

Ainsi, il préféra sourire et lancer, en désignant la plus belle photo qu'il ait vu jusque-là :

-C'est elle que tu voulais me présenter ?

-En effet. Ginevra Weasley.

-Belle image. Cadre parfait. Professionalisme bien qu'elle soit amatrice. Emotion. Couleurs vives, preuve d'un développement parfait. Elle accepterait de travailler pour moi, cet été ?

-Je ne sais pas. On va la chercher pour que je te la présente.

Tout en discutant de tout et de rien, se rappelant les bons souvenirs et se donnant des nouvelles de leur vie, Draco et Blaise partirent à la recherche de Ginny. Le professeur eut un temps d'arrêt en apercevant son élève. Elle était déguisée en renne de Noël. Avec un faux nez rouge, comme ceux des clowns et un serre-tête avec des bois en peluche. Draco se frotta les yeux, comme pour tenter de se rafraîchir les idées. C'était forcément une hallucination. Blaise éclata d'un rire clair qui fit se tourner vers eux Ginny et son interlocuteur.

Le jeune homme avec qui elle discutait était dissmulé sous un large sweat-shirt à capuche noir et un pantalon tout aussi large. Son visage était encadré par des mèches brunes et ses yeux étaient dissimulés sous une frange. Il semblait extrêmement timide puisqu'il avait la tête baissée et n'osait parler à personne d'autre que Ginny.

-Bon, Gin', j'y vais, je dois rejoindre le groupe avant qu'ils ne fassent des conneries, on se voit plus tard.

Et le garçon partit, laissant tout le loisir à Draco et Blaise de monopoliser la jeune fille.

-Miss Weasley, je vous cherchais, justement.

-Pour quelle raison, Mr Malfoy ? Quelque chose vous déplaît ?

-Oui, l'espèce de chose qui lui colle au train pour pouvoir vous parler, lança Blaise.

Il tendit sa main à la jeune femme qui la serra et lança :

-Blaise Zabini. Vous connaissez le magazine « Elle et moi » ?

-Oui, bien sûr, lança-t-elle peut-être trop vivement avant de se reprendre, enfin une amie à moi m'en a parlé.

-Eh bien, j'en suis le directeur, affirma Blaise, je recherche, pour le courant de l'été de jeunes photographes sans trop d'attaches – genre compagnon et enfants – qui pourraient aller effectuer un reportage sur la côte française, tous frais payés.

Ginny garda le silence, ne voyant pas où voulait en venir cet homme. Déjà, elle discutait tranquillement avec Harry des petits de l'orphelinat quand soudain, il était parti tête baissée. Ensuite le professeur Malfoy lui présentait un homme qui venait se vanter devant elle d'être un homme très riche... Voulait-il seulement la narguer parce qu'elle est pauvre ?

Blaise jeta un regard vers Draco, le suppliant silencieusement de l'aider. Alors il sa râcla la gorge, attirant sur lui l'attention de son élève.

-En fait, Zabini est un bon ami à moi. Il m'a dit chercher des photographes et... Je vous ai fortement recommandée pour ce travail, c'est pour cela que Blaise est ici.

-Comment ?!

Le cri de Ginny retentit dans la bibliothèque et tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Elle piqua un fard et s'excusa en se baissant pour ramasser son nez rouge qui était tombé sous la surprise. Les conversations reprirent leur cours alors qu'elle le remettait en place.

-Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous voulez dire... Un travail, rémunéré, légal, où je n'aurais pas à me prostituer, ou des choses comme ça ?

-Oui, un travail déclaré, rémunéré – oh bien sûr vous n'aurez pas un salaire mirobolant. Mais tout sera en règle, vous pourrez aussi le marquer dans vos références. Il n'y a aucune arnaque.

Blaise tendit sa carte à Ginny, qui l'empoigna de façon incrédule, secouant doucement ses bois de renne. Il lui accorda quelques jours pour la réflexion, salua Draco et partit sans un regard en arrière. Ginny leva la tête vers son professeur.

-Il était sérieux?

-Blaise ? Oh, bien sûr, on dirait une espèce de clown sur pattes, quand on le voit comme ça, mais oui, il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

Eclatant de rire, Ginny se jeta au cou de son professeur et lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres. Puis elle rougit, encore, et s'excusa mille fois.

-Oh, mon Dieu, Mr Malfoy, je suis vraiment complètement désolée, ce n'est pourtant pas dans mes habitudes... Oh mon Dieu, pardonnez-moi.

-C'est bon, Miss Weasley, vous êtes pardonnée. Ce n'est pas dramatique. Il faudra juste que vous expliquiez à votre frère que c'est la joie qui vous a fait faire ce geste et non un quelconque penchant amoureux pour moi, rétorqua Draco en désignant du menton une direction.

Ginny se retourna et vit Ron, figé dans une attitude d'horreur parfaite, ses yeux lançant des éclairs sur le professeur.

-Bien, je vais devoir aller lui expliquer... Moi qui ne voulais pas...

-Lui expliquer pourquoi vous connaissez si bien le magazine de Blaise ? Termina Draco dans un sourire.

Elle baissa la tête et rejoignit son frère qui la tira par la manche hors de la bibliothèque. Elle baissait toujours la tête quand son frère lui demanda une explication.

-Ron, ne t'énerve pas, supplia Ginny, tu ne ferais que dire des choses blessantes et totalement fausses.

-Totalement fausses ? Donc, si je te dis que j'étais dans la bibliothèque, en train de commenter l'exposition pour des parents touchés par notre féérie de Noël, tu me crois ?

-Oui... Commença Ginny.

-Donc, si je te dis que je te cherchais du regard pour te dire que j'avais deux parents d'élèves de plus séduits, tu me crois ?

-Oui...

Il l'interrompit une fois de plus.

-Donc... Je te dis, que lorsque je t'ai repérée, tu avais tes lèvres accrochées à la bouche visqueuse de notre professeur de littérature, tu me crois, là ?

-Oui mais, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

Ce fut les mots en trop. Ron se sentit péter un plomb.

-Mais c'est ce qu'elles disent toutes ! Comment as-tu pu me trahir de cette façon ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu me faire un truc pareil !

-Euh... Ron... Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Je ne t'ai pas trahi. Et oui, j'ai bel et bien embrassé le professeur Malfoy, mais c'est parce qu'il venait de me trouver un travail pour cet été. Je pars sur la côte française pendant un mois. Si tu m'avais laissé le temps d'en placer une, tu le saurais.

-Comment ça ?

Ron était calmé. Sa soeur n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de lui en parler parce qu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Elle tourna et se trouva face au garçon au sweat noir.

-Eh bien, Gin', on t'entend hurler jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir et tu effraies les mômes de l'orphelinat. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas, Potter.

-Ron, Harry est MON ami, alors arrête de lui parler comme à une sous-merde !

Ronald se tourna d'un bloc vers sa soeur :

-Je ne tolèrerais pas qu'un homme puisse s'approcher de toi, avec l'envie de te sauter comme seule pensée claire !

Ginny et Harry firent un arrêt sur image avant d'éclater de rire. Ils riaient tellement qu'ils durent se retenir contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Ron était complètement abasourdi. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi les deux d'en face riaient autant et surtout pourquoi on ne lui expliquait pas ce qu'il y avait de risible.

Une voix, s'éleva derrière lui, une voix qu'il détestait et pourtant, qu'il aimait bien en cet instant, il se sentait moins seul :

-Cela est sûrement dû, dit le professeur Malfoy, au fait que Ginny lise le magazine de mon ami Blaise.

Le garçon à côté de Ginny leva les yeux, les mèches de sa frange s'étant déplacées, et il regarda Draco dans les yeux. Ce dernier sentit les mots lui manquer. Le garçon avait les yeux verts, verts, verts. Jamais il n'en avait vu de tels auparavant. Draco sentit les mots se coincer dans sa bouche. Il déglutit difficilement, sans lâcher le garçon des yeux. Le silence s'installa dans la petite assemblée, chacun sembla remarquer le trouble qui avait traversé le professeur de littérature.

-Bon, Miss Weasley, dit-il afin de masquer sa gêne, je vais vous laisser. N'oubliez pas de confirmer votre décision auprès de Zabini.

Il se détourna, sentant sur lui les regards de ses élèves et du jeune inconnu qui possédait les iris les plus troublants qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré.

* * *

Lorsque la nouvelle année arriva sur le Manoir Malfoy, Draco avait pris une grande décision. Inviter Nymph' et Lupin à dîner un soir, pour leur rendre la pareille. On pouvait considérer que cela faisait partie des bonnes résolutions qu'il prenait chaque année dans l'espoir d'en tenir une au moins, un jour. Cette année, il en avait pris trois :

Faire en sorte de préparer tous ses Terminales pour le bac et qu'aucun n'échoue dans sa discipline.

Se trouver une femme avant la fin de l'année.

Dire à sa mère qu'il fréquentait sa cousine de façon amicale.

Chaque année, il en éliminait une sur toutes celles qu'il prenait. Et en cet instant, il lui semblait plus simple de trouver une femme, lui qui était terrifié par elles, que d'avouer à sa mère qu'il adorait Tonks. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il pensait avant que sa bouche ne s'ouvre :

-Mère, j'ai décidé d'inviter Nymphadora Tonks et son fiancé à dîner dans deux jours.

Puis il attendit. Au final, il aurait peut-être dû peser le pour et le contre, surtout quand il vit la grimace de dégoût déformer les traits fins du visage de sa mère. Puis elle ferma les yeux et sembla contrôler son dégoût.

-Tu fais ce que tu désires, je te rappelle que cette demeure est tienne, tu l'as héritée de ton père, fils.

Puis elle était sortie. Et Draco avait respiré de nouveau. Et il avait téléphoné à Tonks, lui confirmant le dîner.

-La mère Malfoy a accepté aussi facilement ?

-Ouais, il paraît que je suis chez moi et que je fais ce que je veux.

-Parfait ! Dis-moi, Remus peut-il venir avec sa nièce, elle devait rester chez nous pour la fin de ses vacances...

Draco confirma la présence de trois personnes puis il raccrocha.

Trois jours plus tard, arrivaient Tonks et ses cheveux roses chewing-gum, Remus Lupin, qui semblait avoir une quarantaine d'années alors que Tonks n'en avait que 28. Draco les laissa entrer avant de saluer la nièce de Remus. Il eut un instant d'hésitation.

La nièce de Remus n'était autre que Ginevra Weasley.

-Bonjour Mr Malfoy.

-Miss Weasley... Bonne année ! Allez donc vous installer dans le salon, nous y prendrons l'apéritif.

Draco fit un grand sourire à son élève qui était vraiment gênée de pénétrer ainsi dans l'intimité de son professeur. Comment pourrait-elle rester distante envers lui maintenant qu'elle connaissait son intérieur ? Si elle avait su que « Ce cher cousin Dray » était son professeur, elle n'aurait pas accepté de venir. Elle pensait surtout à ce que diraient les autres élèves de sa classe s'ils savaient qu'actuellement elle était chez un prof. Déjà que ça jasait sur son compte parce qu'elle était la meilleure de sa classe et qu'à cause de ça, le professeur était plus conciliant avec elle, si en plus, ils venaient à savoir qu'elle avait dîné chez lui, alors il y aurait nombre de rumeurs qui circuleraient. Et ça la gênait.

Draco dut le sentir car il lui sourit en lui tendant un verre de soda.

-Vous êtes tout de même mon élève Miss Weasley. Même si Tonks a une mauvaise influence sur moi, je ne peux me permettre de vous laisser boire de l'alcool chez moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, Professeur.

-Oh, Dray, t'es lourd, putain. Laisse-la boire un peu, c'est la nouvelle année, grogna Tonks en arrachant le verre de soda des mains de Ginny et en lui collant d'office un verre de whisky.

-Mais, Nymph', voyons, je ne voudrais pas que... Enfin tu vois, je ne voudrais pas que des rumeurs courent sur... Miss Weasley.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur, de toute façon, personne ne saura jamais que je suis venue ici, ce soir.

Draco se leva alors pour allumer sa chaîne-hifi et dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, Ginny avala cul-sec son verre de whisky. Elle avait les yeux rouges et ça lui brûlait la gorge mais c'était amusant.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement, les rires de Tonks et Ginny remplissant la pièce d'une agréable présence féminine. Ginny hésitait encore lorsqu'elle plaisantait avec Draco mais les réflexions ironiques lui venaient de plus en plus facilement et Draco riait de façon réellement décontractée. Son professeur était vraiment sublime ainsi et, si elle avait été de ce bord-là, elle aurait pu craquer pour lui.

-Tu sais Draco, dit Ginny sans prêter attention au tutoiement, Blaise est quelqu'un de vraiment étrange, quand on y pense.

-En effet, tu l'as remarqué toi aussi ? Rassure-moi, il n'a pas fait de réflexions désagréables ?

-Non, ricana Ginny en secouant la tête, je lui ai dit que je les préférais avec plus de poitrine que lui, il a très vite compris. Il voudrait faire de moi sa photographe officielle, lorsqu'il veut des shootings de stars comme Ella Campbell, le célèbre mannequin.

Draco recracha la gorgée qu'il était en train d'avaler avant de fixer son élève d'un air incrédule.

-Tu as dû lui taper dans l'oeil s'il te propose un contrat comme ça...

-Non, je pense que c'était un vulgaire test. Il m'apate avec des noms célèbres pour voir si je suis passionnée par la photo ou par le prestige qui peut aller avec... J'ai refusé son offre. Il a semblé encore plus satisfait.

Draco parut réfléchir quelques instants puis acquiesça.

-Oui, c'est son style.

-Blaise, c'est pas l'abruti qui croyait que je voulais te sauter quand on s'est revus et qui te faisait des clins d'oeil ultra discrets ? Intervint Tonks déviant ainsi la conversation.

* * *

Le lendemain, Draco se sentait mal à l'aise. Après son dîner, Tonks, Remus et Ginny étaient restés à la maison, le fiancé de sa cousine étant trop soul pour pouvoir conduire. Lorsque lui-même s'était réveillé, il s'était senti bizarre d'avoir tutoyé et parlé librement devant une élève. Mais était-elle encore une élève ?

Ils avaient beaucoup de points communs, malgré quelques divergences.

Lui était fils unique. Elle était la seule fille parmi six frères.

Lui avait sauté trois classes. Elle en avait sauté une.

Lui était riche. Elle était pauvre.

Lui voulait avoir une bonne vie pour la fierté de ses parents. Elle aussi.

Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans, mais elle était déjà tellement mature. Elle lui avait touché deux mots à propos de son projet, disant qu'elle avait trouvé pour la pause de l'hiver. Elle faisait poser Harry – Draco avait mis un peu de temps avant de se souvenir qu'il s'agissait de son modèle – avec en tout et pour tout un bonnet de Noël et un cadeau. Draco lui avait fortement déconseillé. L'alcool vous monte à la tête, lui avait-il dit.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand elle lui avait proposé un double de la photo. Il ne put échapper aux commentaires lourdingues de Tonks.

Draco sourit en repensant à tout ça et se leva pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, Miss Weasley y était déjà.

-Déjà réveillée ? Lança-t-il en guise de bonjour.

-Six frères à la maison, dont cinq qui se lèvent tôt. Habitude de me lever avant eux pour pouvoir monopoliser la salle de bains.

Draco hocha la tête et se tourna cafetière au poing.

-Je te propose un café ?

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Ginny en masquant sa surprise.

Elle pensait que son professeur la tutoyait juste sous le coup de l'alcool consommé. Il réalisa son étonnement et lui sourit.

-Tu sais, là, on est chez moi, je t'ai invitée, on a fait connaissance. Quand je suis chez moi, tu n'es plus mon élève. Je reprendrai mes distances au lycée.

-Ca ne me pose aucun problème. Au contraire, je t'ai toujours adoré, comme prof. Après tout, on est pareil, toi et moi, rétorqua-t-elle d'un air entendu.

Il lui lança un regard surpris, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir. Après tout, certes ils étaient semblables, mais elle paraissait dire qu'elle avait percé son plus grand secret.

Elle lui sourit.

-J'ai l'impression de t' « outer », comme ça. Alors laisse tomber, tu comprendras le moment venu.

C'était une fille géniale, pensa Draco mais parfois bien étrange... Il n'avait pas compris – pourtant il en avait les capacités – pourquoi Ginny avait réagi ainsi.

* * *

Juin arriva bien plus vite que le pensait Draco au début de l'année. Les épreuves du bac étaient presque achevées et Draco se sentait mélancolique. Il ne voulait pas perdre ses élèves parce que, même s'il prétendait le contraire, il s'était attaché à eux. Ronald Weasley et sa surprotection pour Ginny, Miss Granger et ses manies de petite fille sage alors qu'elle était la première pour les conneries, Miss Parkinson et sa bêtise chronique. Miss Brown et sa cour acharnée, Mr Longdubat qui avait du mal mais qui s'accrochait et faisait des efforts. Oui, tous lui manqueraient.

Il attendait près de la porte d'examen de l'option, afin de voir comment s'en sortaient les élèves.

Il y avait deux salles réservées.

Lavande Brown était sortie de la première avec une tête d'enterrement et les larmes aux yeux, disant qu'elle détestait la photographie.

Hermione Granger était sortie de la deuxième peu de temps après Miss Brown, plutôt confiante, elle avait dit que Ginny avait bientôt fini.

Ron Weasley sortit et tendit les pouces vers son professeur avec un grand sourire. Draco lui rendit puis il tourna le regard vers l'autre salle.

Draco fit les cents pas. C'était la seule qui n'était pas sortie et il s'angoissait pour elle. Elle était la meilleure élève en photo, elle avait du talent et de l'avenir dans le métier. Ainsi, si elle échouait...

Il interrompit sa réflexion parce que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Ginny Weasley qui se jeta une nouvelle fois dans les bras de son professeur.

-Maintenant, je peux enfin te tutoyer et t'appeler Draco !

-Miss... Weasley, vous...

Draco bafouilla et rosit un peu. Puis il décida qu'en fin de compte, elle n'avait pas tort. Elle venait de terminer sa dernière épreuve du bac. Elle n'était plus une élève de Poudlard, désormais.

-Tu as raison, Ginny. Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

-Plutôt bien ! C'est Harry qui va être content de savoir qu'il a été assez agréable à regarder pour mon examinatrice. Elle était comme une pile. En plus d'être beau, il doit être immensément riche, imita Ginny d'un voix criarde. C'est ridicule.

Draco eut un rire ironique et Ginny posa sa main sur son poignet.

-Dray... Il faut que je te parle.

Elle était tellement sérieuse que le professeur ne put refuser de l'accompagner. Le tirant par la main, elle le tira au Trois Balais. Mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent, un sombre gargouillement retentit. Draco regarda dans le coin droit et ne fut pas surpris de constater que Ronald Weasley venait d'avaler une gorgée de travers en voyant les mains de Draco et Ginny entrelacées. Sans lâcher les doigts de son professeur, Ginny se dirigea vers la table où Ron et Hermione était installés.

-On peut, demanda-t-elle.

-Oui bien sûr, sourit Hermione avant de se tourner vers Mr Malfoy, ça fait plaisir de vous voir hors de vos salles de cours, Professeur.

-Merci Miss Granger, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir.

Il regarda la main de Ginny qui restait chevillée à la sienne et il dit :

-Gin', tu peux lâcher ma main, maintenant, je ne pense pas que je me perde, à présent.

-Oh, rougit-elle, excuse-moi, j'avais pas fait attention.

-Donc, rit Hermione, tu n'as pas remarqué que Ron est en train de nous faire une apoplexie ?

En effet, Ron commençait à avoir une drôle de couleur. Draco tendit le bras et lui mit une claque.

-Weasley, réveillez-vous. Maintenant.

Ron eut une réaction. Il se leva. Serra le poing. Et le mit dans le visage de Draco. Sous l'effet du coup, celui-ci tourna la tête, ses cheveux retombant devant son visage. Et il eut un sourire plus qu'ironique.

-La prochaine fois que vous levez la main sur moi, Mr Weasley, vous me le paierez cher.

-RON ! Hurlèrent Ginny et Hermione d'un même mouvement, pourquoi tu as frappé Dray/Mr Malfoy ?

-Il a sauté ma soeur ! Il a sauté ma soeur.

Il y eut un grand silence durant lequel Ron répéta telle une litanie ces quatre mots. Ginny, Draco et Hermione échangèrent un regard sombre. Puis la voix de Ginny s'éleva doucement.

-Ron... Tu te souviens de ce jour où tu m'as surprise dans ma chambre, Luna était en train d'enlever mon tee-shirt, pour examiner une plaie étrange que j'avais...

-Oui, bien sûr. Luna, ça fait un certain temps que c'est ton amie. Elle est gentille cette fille. Un peu bizarre, elle aura du mal à se trouver un homme, mais...

-En fait, coupa Ginny, elle n'aura pas de mal à trouver un homme... Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'aime pas les hommes.

-Tu as laissée une fille homosexuelle t'examiner ? Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'elle aurait pu en profiter pour te toucher ou même tenter quelque chose ?

Ginny baissa la tête et rougit.

-Je l'espérais justement...

-P... Pardon ?

-Je suis homosexuelle, Ron. Luna et moi sortons ensemble depuis trois ans.

Ronald blanchit, regarda Draco, puis sa soeur.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as embrassé Malfoy, à Noël ?

-Parce que je venais de me faire engager en tant que photographe pour le magasine lesbien « Elle et moi » que je lis avec plaisir.

-Et pourquoi tu lui tenais la main ?

-Parce que Draco est un de mes amis. Tu te souviens ? Au nouvel An, j'étais chez Remus et Nymph'... Eh bien on est allé chez le cousin de Nymph' et j'ai beaucoup sympathisé avec lui. Il s'agissait du professeur Malfoy.

Ron regarda Hermione qui paraissait aussi surprise que lui. Bien sûr, elle avait remarqué que Malfoy et Ginny étaient plus proches qu'un professeur et son élève. Mais de là à imaginer qu'ils étaient amis, il y avait un monde. Et même deux.

Hermione siffla doucement.

-Eh bien, Gin', tu les attire, ma parole. L'héritier des Potter, l'héritier des Malfoy... A quand le Prince William ?

Tous rirent, même Ron qui semblait s'être à peu près remis de la nouvelle. Puis Draco réalisa.

-Tu connais l'héritier Potter, Gin' ?

-Bien sûr, Dray, et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Tu l'as rencontré pour l'exposition de Noël.

Draco fouilla dans son esprit mais ne se souvint pas de ce garçon.

-Mais si, monsieur, intervint Ron, une espèce de loque qui se dissimule sans cesse sous un sweat à capuche, pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse comme étant le seul survivant de l'accident d'avion qui a tué ses parents.

-Ah oui, réalisa Draco,il a les yeux verts.

Ron le fixa comme s'il était fou et Ginny et Hermione eurent un sourire satisfait. Le sourire de Ginny se figea soudain et elle se tourna vivement vers son frère.

-Tu l'as encore insulté ! Maintenant que tu sais tout, tu n'as plus rien à craindre des hommes, pour moi !

-Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu ne les regarde pas, qu'eux ne bavent pas en te voyant, répliqua Ron, le visage fermé.

Ginny leva au ciel.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi un garçon aussi riche et plus vieux que moi de quatre ans était devenu mon ami, moi qui suis pauvre et jeune ?

-Bah, parce qu'il te trouve mignonne et qu'il veut coucher avec toi.

-Non. Parce qu'il m'a vue avec « Elle et moi » un jour et qu'il est venu me dire « Toi et moi, on est pareils ». Je lui ai ri au nez, puis il a insisté et j'ai fini par comprendre. Il est homo.

Ron éclata de rire.

-Tu veux dire que j'ai toujours méprisé ce type plutôt sympa pour que dalle ?

-Oui, répondirent les trois autres.

-Je suis un abruti, répondit Ron en s'affaissant sur la table.

-Affirmatif, Mr Weasley. Gin', tu voulais me parler, je te rappelle.

-Ah oui, laissons nos deux amoureux en paix alors, lança Ginny avec un grand sourire.

Ron et Hermione rougirent et Draco éclata de rire, quand ils s'étouffèrent avec leur gorgée lorsqu'il leur dit que s'ils avaient une quelconque envie, il possédait un appartement pas très loin. La rousse et son professeur s'éloignèrent sur une table voisine mais quelque peu éloignée pour avoir l'intimité escomptée.

Ginny observa son professeur et ami à la dérobée pour constater qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis le début de l'année : ses cheveux blonds presque blancs étaient juste un peu plus longs, et son visage avait pris quelques couleurs. Ses yeux gris restaient toujours aussi froids mais Ginny avait appris à ne plus les craindre. Il cachait en lui un passé qu'elle apprendrait au fur et à mesure.

Draco, lui, se demandait ce que lui voulait son élève et amie. Après tout, si elle avait voulu s'isoler, c'est que c'était une conversation intime. Mais il ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait être. Il devinait, au regard sérieux et dur de Ginny, que c'était plus qu'important. Elle ouvrit la bouche et lança :

-Es-tu déjà sorti avec une fille ?

-Non.

Il avait répondu sans mentir et sans hésitation. Il était notoire qu'il était vierge et qu'il n'avait même jamais embrassé une fille de son plein gré.

-Désires-tu rencontrer quelqu'un ?

-Non.

-Désires-tu les femmes ?

C'est à ce moment qu'il hésita, voyant où elle voulait en venir.

-Je ne suis pas homosexuel.

-Réponds à ma question. Désires-tu les femmes ?

-Non. Mais ça ne fait pas de moi un homosexuel.

-Mais tu n'es pas hétérosexuel non plus.

Ginny se leva, farfouilla dans son sac, déposa quelque chose sur la table et partit, sans un regard en arrière. Draco observa ses cheveux roux glisser derrière la porte puis il reporta son regard sur la table. Il s'agissait d'une photo. La première photo que Ginny lui avait montré. Il la prit, la glissa dans la poche de sa chemise et partit, laissant sur la table de quoi payer leur consommation.

* * *

Cela faisait à présent trois ans qu'il était professeur à Poudlard. C'était sa quatrième rentrée et il souhaitait de tout coeur trouver de nouveaux talents : depuis Ginevra Weasley, personne n'avait montré le moindre talent pour la photographie. Depuis Hermione Granger, personne n'avait osé le contredire sur l'interprétation de Roméo et Juliette. Depuis Ronald Weasley, personne ne s'était endormi en cours. Depuis Parvati Patil, personne ne l'avait dragué de façon éhontée. Depuis Neville Longdubat, personne n'avait dit que Molière était un tragédien grec.

Depuis que sa première Tle 2P avait eu son bac – personne n'avait été recalé, même Longdubat était passé grâce aux points d'avance récupéré en SVT lors des examens anticipés de 1ère – Draco Malfoy, 25 ans, professeur de littérature et de photographie, s'ennuyait fermement. Il entra dans la classe et regarda les nouveaux Terminales. Ils avaient l'air encore pire que les précédents.

Il arriva près du bureau, posa son sac, traça son nom sur le tableau, fit l'appel et expliqua le déroulement de ses cours. Son discours dura dix minutes. Il acheva sur :

-Cela fait maintenant trois ans que je suis dans ce lycée. J'ai donc vu plus de Terminales que nécessaire et trop peu de photographes et de littéraires. Je compte sur vous pour redresser le niveau lamentable de vos prédecesseurs. Votre bac, vous l'aurez si vous m'écoutez.

Il leur demanda ensuite d'attraper leur livre et commença la première leçon. Rien que dans le premier paragraphe, il y avait trois idées qui pouvaient être contredites. Personne ne souleva d'objection. Il fut déçu.

L'option, qui avait lieu l'après-midi même, le laissa surpris. Un élève de sa classe montrait clairement qu'il avait du talent. Un certain Colin Crivey. Frachement banal physiquement et médiocre en littérature, comme l'avait contasté Draco en corrigeant l'une de ses copies le midi-même, mais visiblement très doué pour la photographie.

La problématique était simple. Elle avait été changée par rapport à l'année de 1ère parce que certains parents s'étaient plaint. Alors Draco avait décidé de choisir autre chose : « Mettez en lumière le noir et blanc »

Crivey s'était alors agité sur sa chaise, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Quand Draco lui demanda pourquoi, il répondit simplement qu'il se sentait plus à l'aise avec cette problématique que la précédente. Draco haussa un sourcil, surpris. L'année précédente, Colin Crivey n'était pas dans le lycée.

-Je ne suis pas resté sans rien faire, professeur. Je me suis renseigné sur ce qu'était le programme l'année dernière et « L'amour n'a pas de sexe » n'aurait pas été l'une de mes meilleures oeuvres.

-D'où venez-vous ?

-L'orphelinat St Joseph, dans la banlieue Est.

-Votre ancien établissement. Quel est-il ?

-L'orphelinat. On a un lycée au sein de nos murs. J'ai postulé pour Poudlard et j'ai réussi à entrer.

-Bien.

* * *

Le soir, Draco rentra chez lui, bien plus satisfait qu'il ne l'avait été depuis que Ginny avait eu son bac. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis, si ce n'est par Blaise, qu'il voyait rarement ou par Nymph', qu'il voyait encore moins. Il y avait pourtant cru, à cette amitié. Mais il s'était visiblement trompé.

Il soupira et attrapa une chemisette, il avait chaud. Ce début de Septembre était bien plus chaud que tout l'été. Il mit sa chemise et sentit quelque chose de raide dans la poche. Il mit sa main dedans et en sortit une photo.

Un jeune garçon aux yeux verts. Extrêmement beau.

Mais d'où pouvait provenir cette photo ? Il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Il l'examina avec un air de déjà vu et il se sentit happé par ce jeune homme. Il n'était pas seulement beau, il était émouvant et la personne qui avait pris la photo lui témoignait un immense respect et une amitié profonde. Parce que ce n'était pas la vision qu'une maîtresse portait à son amant.

Oui il était émouvant, le Garçon, et tout en contradiction.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Draco passa une demi-heure à observer cet inconnu. Le garçon de la photo l'émouvait plus que son flirt précédent. Ce mec était un abruti.

Depuis la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Ginevra, Draco avait réfléchi. Et il avait constaté qu'il était plus ouvert à la drague masculine qu'à la drague féminine. Il avait rencontré un type en boîte de nuit, celle que tenait Ted Tonks. Il était brun, il avait les yeux clairs et le visage fin. Draco avait aimé ses rendez-vous avec ce gars, Stéph, mais il aimait prendre son temps – en un an, il n'avait pas encore accepté de coucher avec lui – et ce type lui avait reproché. Stéph l'avait alors quitté et Draco n'avait pas eu aussi mal qu'il l'aurait cru. Pourtant il avait ressenti quelque chose pour ce garçon. Mais...

Il y avait toujours ce « Mais... » désagréable qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre : que signifiait-il ? Mais quoi ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à aimer comme son père et sa mère l'avaient fait ?

Sa mère avait conclu que ce genre d'histoire amoureuse était rare et que Lucius et elle avaient eu beaucoup de chance, mais Draco n'y croyait pas. C'était statistique. Un jour lui aussi rencontrerait cet homme qui le ferait vibrer.

Narcissa n'avait pas mal pris le fait qu'il soit homosexuel. Elle s'y attendait, pour tout avouer. Avec l'histoire de Kathie Bell et les avances assidues que lui faisaient toutes les femmes qu'il avait rencontrées jusqu'à présent, Draco ne pouvait qu'avoir une mauvaise image d'elles. Et à vrai dire, Narcissa s'en moquait. Il existait d'autres façons d'avoir des héritiers que de se marier et d'avoir des enfants. Quant aux petits-enfants, elle n'était pas pressée, elle était encore jeune et son fils aussi.

Lorsque son mari Lucius l'avait trompée pour la première fois, elle avait refusé qu'il la touche s'il ne portait aucune protection. Il n'avait jamais failli. Il fut donc le seul des deux à contracter le virus du sida et à en mourir dix ans plus tard. Narcissa n'avait jamais dit cela à son fils. Draco pensait que son père était mort d'un cancer. Comme tous les fans de feu son mari.

Draco arriva dans le salon, la main crispée sur une photo, dans la bouche une cigarette. Il avait commencé à fumer deux ans auparavant. Narcissa fit une moue désapprobatrice et s'apprêta à sermonner longuement son fils sur les dangers du tabac quand celui-ci soupira profondément, le regard toujours fixé sur cette satanée photo.

D'où venait-elle ? Il avait beau chercher dans ses souvenirs, cet homme restait pour lui un véritable inconnu.

Narcissa pinça les lèvres mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Son fils semblait pourtant tellement perturbé, devant cette photo dont il semblait chercher la provenance. Parfois, son regard se faisait plus tendre, lorsqu'il cessait de chercher dans sa mémoire et qu'il se contentait d'observer la personne sur la photo.

Narcissa eut un pincement au coeur en constatant que Draco portait à cette personne un regard bien plus doux que celui que son mari n'avait jamais eu pour elle.

Son fils était tombé amoureux.

Elle se hasarda à lui poser une question :

-Qui est l'heureux élu ?

-Pardon ? Questionna-t-il en levant la tête de la photo, la cendre de la cigarette qui s'était consumée seule s'écrasant sur le tapis en laine véritable du salon.

-L'homme sur cette photo, c'est ton petit ami ? Qui est-il ?

Draco rougit pour se maudire en suivant de ne pas savoir être maître de ses émotions.

-Non, ce n'est pas mon petit ami... Pour tout avouer, je ne le connais même pas. Je cherche depuis bien une heure et demi à savoir qui est ce jeune homme, mais plus je cherche, plus je perds de vue l'endroit où j'ai obtenu cette photo.

-Ce... n'est pas ton petit ami ? Pourtant, j'aurais juré que...

Draco soupira pour ce qui lui paraissait être la centième fois en une heure et demi.

-Non, Mère. Pourquoi avez-vous cru... que le Garçon et moi... ?

-La façon dont tu regardais cette photo m'a induite en erreur. Tu le regardais avec plus de douceur que ton père n'en avait en me regardant.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, étonnée de la révélation de sa mère. Non, il ne couvait pas le Garçon de la Photo d'un regard doux. Il ne le pouvait pas. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne le connaissait pas.

N'est-ce pas ?

On ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux d'une photo ?

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Décembre et l'exposition de Noël arriva vite. Draco confia les clichés à prendre à Crivey, qui était très talentueux, presque autant que le fut Ginny. Le coeur du professeur se serra à la pensée de son ancienne élève. Cela ferait presque trois ans qu'il l'avait choisie comme amie. Et presque autant de temps qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles. Il regardait paisiblement ses élèves s'activer dans la salle, tranquillement installé à son bureau pour corriger quelques copies de littérature lorsque quelques coups furent frappés à la porte de la salle. Le silence se fit et le professeur donna l'ordre d'entrer.

C'était le directeur. Il semblait défait et infiniment triste. Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore fuyaient ceux, trop gris, de Draco.

Le vieil homme s'approcha lentement de son professeur de littérature, sous le regard de la Tle 2P, qui était silencieuse et avait interrompu toutes ses actions.

Parlant d'une voix basse et qui paraissait douce, le directeur annonça quelque chose au professeur dont le visage sembla perdre toutes ses couleurs, d'un coup.

Colin Crivey, qui avait appris à apprécier ce professeur froid, distant, sévère mais juste et tellement drôle fronça les sourcils en voyant les mains de Mr Malfoy trembler.

Draco se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et jeta un regard perdu au Directeur. Celui-ci pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête.

Les seuls mots que la classe perçut très nettement fut ce :

-Je suis désolé...

Le directeur avait la voix cassée, comme s'il regrettait quelque chose, comme s'il venait d'annoncer une bien triste nouvelle à son professeur de littérature.

Draco se leva précipitamment, s'excusa auprès du directeur et sortit de la salle de classe. Il avait besoin d'air. Maintenant.

Une fois dans la cour, sans prendre en compte l'interdiction de fumer dans les lieux publics, il alluma une cigarette tirée de son paquet et porta la main à son portefeuille.

Il attrapa la photo et l'observa lentement. Puis il se souvint.

* * *

_Ginny Weasley se jeta une nouvelle fois dans les bras de son professeur._

_-Maintenant, je peux enfin te tutoyer et t'appeler Draco !_

* * *

_Ginny fronça les sourcils et attrapa une cigarette dans son paquet, en proposa une à Draco qui refusa, l'alluma, avala une bouffée et la recracha avant de dire :_

_-Dray, tu es mon ami, l'un des meilleurs. Je suis prête à tout pour toi. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas._

* * *

Et son rire. Encore. Encore. Encore.

C'était elle... Elle qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur son orientation sexuelle.

Elle qui lui avait donné la photo.

Elle qui l'avait incité à fumer.

Elle qui lui avait donné envie d'enseigner, de découvrir de nouveaux talents.

Il ne réalisa même pas qu'il était en train de sangloter comme un enfant, les yeux fixés sur le Garçon de la Photo, assis en plein milieu de la cour de Poudlard.

-Ginny...

Son sanglot se perdit dans le silence de l'Ecole. Personne ne viendrait le consoler. Personne ne pourrait jamais le consoler. Plus maintenant que Ginny était partie. Elle était tellement pour lui. Tellement plus qu'une amie. Une soeur.

-Ginny...

Il la revoyait encore, pourtant, courir dans la cour, à la poursuite de Ron, hurlant de tous ses poumons contre son frère qui venait de la vexer.

Il la revoyait encore, souriante, quand il lui rendait ses devoirs et qu'elle constatait ses progrès en littérature.

Il la revoyait encore, quand elle avait eu son bac avec la mention bien.

Il réalisa que plus jamais, il ne la verrait. Ni sourire. Ni rire. Ni s'énerver.

-Ginny...

Ce soupir déchira le coeur des élèves s'étant groupés autour de leur professeur. Colin s'agenouilla près de lui et posa la main sur son épaule.

-Professeur...

Draco releva ses yeux gris brouillés de larmes vers son élève et de nombreuses filles retinrent un sanglot. Voir le plus mignon de tous les professeurs de Poudlard – le plus froid aussi – avec le regard embué de larmes était un spectacle bouleversant.

-Professeur, reprit Colin d'une voix rauque, Mr Dumbledore souhaiterait vous voir dans son bureau...

Draco hocha la tête et se leva, avant d'essuyer ses yeux et de dire à ses élèves :

-Retournez en classe. Je vous rejoins. Vous avez une expo à terminer.

Puis d'une démarche qu'il voulait digne mais que ses élèves constatèrent comme étant bancale, il séloigna vers le bureau du Directeur.

Il frappa à la porte et entra, sans attendre l'autorisation.

Installés en face du directeur, il y avait un couple, en larmes.

L'homme avait le front dégarni, de petites lunettes rondes et les rares cheveux qu'il conservait étaient roux. Ses vêtements étaient élimés.

La femme était un peu ronde et avait un visage avenant, enfin, il aurait été avenant s'il n'était pas brouillé de larmes.

Elle se leva et se précipita vers Draco pour le serrer dans ses bras. Trop étonné pour pouvoir réagir, il resta bras ballants, laissant cette inconnue l'étreindre.

-Oh mon Dieu, vous devez être Draco. Elle nous a tellement parlé de vous, durant ces quelques années...

-Parler... de moi ?

-Elle disait sans cesse : « Il faut absolument que je vous présente Dray, en plus ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles »... Elle ne vous en donnait pas à cause de Sony... Trop jalouse...

-Comment...

Sa voix s'éteignit et il se râcla la gorge, Mrs Weasley le laissant enfin respirer.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Mr Weasley bougea, le regardant pour la première fois.

-Elle... venait de nous présenter sa nouvelle petite amie. Elle a rompu avec Luna et nous a présenté Sony, la fameuse jalouse qu'a mentionné ma femme. C'était une jeune femme très gentille. Mais Ginny semblait nerveuse et surtout, elle semblait blessée. Un hématome traînait sur sa hanche... Nous n'avons compris que trop tard... Sony est actuellement en garde à vue.

Draco sentit son coeur tomber au fond de ses entrailles et une vague de haine le submergea.

Il regarda la photo, qu'il n'avait pas rangé et Le Garçon le calma.

Un peu.

Les parents de Ginny le regardèrent et lui offrirent un sourire triste.

-Ravi de vous connaître, dit le père en lui tendant la main que Draco serra, malgré les circonstances. Les obsèques auront lieu dans deux jours. Maintenant, Mr Dumbledore, nous allons vous laisser. Mon épouse et moi-même sommes épuisés.

Ils sortirent et Draco salua Dumbledore à leur tour. Il retourna dans sa salle de classe.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Draco était assis à premier rang de l'église, Ronald et Hermione, le regard perdu, ayant insisté, disant que Ginny le considérait comme un membre de la famille à part entière. Le cercueil n'était pas loin, il n'était pas fermé. On voyait Ginny, pâle et trop maquillée, comme pour masquer les traces des coups qu'elle avait reçu. Les bancs de l'église était plein à craquer et Draco se sentait comme un étranger sur ce banc où seule la famille était conviée.

Il sentait ses yeux le brûler, alors il les ferma.

Il les ferma pour ne pas voir qu'il avait ignoré jusqu'au bout la souffrance de celle qu'il appelait son amie.

Il les ferma pour ne plus voir le visage trop pâle de Ginny, figé dans une dernière moue dédaigneuse, une moue si éloignée du sourire malicieux qui ne la quittait jamais.

Il les ferma pour oublier cette famille chaleureuse qui l'accueillait parmi elle, alors qu'il ne le méritait pas.

-Vous aussi, vous vous sentez mal à l'aise ? Dit une voix grave près de lui.

Il se tourna vivement vers la voix qui venait de lui chuchoter ces quelques mots à l'oreille. Et il se perdit. Il se perdit dans des yeux verts si tristes. Le Garçon de la Photo se tenait à côté de lui et avait glissé sa main dans celle de Draco, dans un geste tendre.

-Harry Potter, chuchota-t-il.

-Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Fin. J'avoue, ça ne rend pas du tout comme je le voulais. Je voulais du beau et du sensationnel. Je n'ai réussi qu'à faire une pâle copie de fiction, tellement médiocre que ces deux mots devraient en être le véritable titre.

Enfin, si vous arrivez jusqu'ici, merci de m'avoir lue.

Chéri, tu liras sûrement ceci, alors je m'excuse d'avance de ne pas avoir montré une once de talent sur ce coup-là.


End file.
